You won't let me tell you so I will show you
by princessbarb21
Summary: This is one of my old one shot stories I wrote and decided to post it enjoy :) summary: Joey decide to gather his courage to tell the CEO of Kaiba Corp how he feels, when the stuborn arrogant prick doesn't want to hear what Joey has to tell him Joey decides to show him instead even if Seto kills him... Please R


_**You won't let me tell you so I will show you**_

**This is one of my old stories i wrote and decided to post it enjoy :)**

**_summary:_****_Joey decide to gather his courage to tell the CEO of Seto Corp how he feels, when the stuborn arrogant prick doesn't want to hear what Joey has to tell him Joey decides to show him instead even if Seto kills him..._**

It was a sunny afternoon at domino high. Joey, instead of eating his lunch, was currently arguing with Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba corp.

"Damn it money bags, I'm trying to tell you something" Joey shouted.

"Really, And why would I want to hear what you have to say" Seto replied

"Because it has lot to do with you" Joey retorted.

"I don't care" Seto snapped. " I'm not interested in anything you have to say" He shot back.

"Well I'll have to show you then" Joey replied. With that said, Joey made sure they did not have an audience and pinned Seto against the lockers then kissed him.

He knew Seto was going to kill him for this, but he did not care anymore. At least he would have this moment where he showed the arrogant prick how he felt.

Seto of course shocked, did not push him away at first but then he realized where they were and pushed him away. Before he could say anything Joey spoke first cutting him off.

"I know, I know you're going to kill me for that you don't like stray dogs and street filth " He paused and spoke up again before Seto could say anything. "Honestly Kaiba I don't care anymore". With that he walked away leaving behind a speechless CEO.

* * *

Joey was staring at the clock on the wall.

It was nearly time for school to finish, just half an hour to go.

Suddenly his cell vibrated in his pocket and brought him out of his staring contest with the clock.

He made sure the teacher or students weren't looking before he took it out to read the text.

**_Meet me out the back of the gym straight after class finishes. If you aren't there after 10 minutes I'll come hunting for you, and you don't want that._**

Joey stared at the text; he knew who it was even if he did not recognize the number. _**Guess I don't have a choice**_ he thought. He closed his phone and put it away before he got caught.

* * *

Joey, who was very nervous, was just a few steps away from the destination he was told to meet Seto. As he reached it he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He then went around the corner to see Seto waiting for him. _**Kaiba seems deep in thought**_ he thought. Next thing he knew those eyes blue eyes were on him, and then he was roughly pinned to the wall, lips on his own.

Joey surprised but did not want to miss the opportunity, happily responded kissing the brunet back.

Seto pulled awayafter a few mintues of kissing. "You are worth more to me than what I let on" seto told him a little nervously.

Joey, who understood immediately why although he didn't say anything he responded by kissing him.

Seto quickly relaxing, responded enthusiastically.

Joey pulled away after a while, trailing kisses along Seto's jaw line and down his neck before sucking on the flesh, trailing kisses and little nips to his throat, before sucking there. This coursed Seto to moan although quietly, almost even to quiet for Joey to hear.

Seto pulled away and pulled Joey to his limo. " Get in" Seto told him.

Joey got in followed by seto, who shut the door behind him.

He pulled Joey on top of him , titlting his own head back silently offering the flesh of his neck to Joey.

Joey taking the hint, continued his ministrations, earning small groans from the brunet.

Seto closed his eyes and enjoyed the arousing sensations,only to have the driver interrupt through the intercom.

"Master Kaiba sir where to this afternoon" Seto growled and pressed the button on the intercom replying shortly.

"Take us the longest way home"

"Yes master Kaiba" the driver replied.

Before Joey could question this, Seto kissed him instantly shutting him up.

Hmmmm Joey moaned.

* * *

Now stripped of their bottom clothes, Seto was currently preparing Joey underneath him.

Once prepared enough he slid into Joey, careful not to hurt him too much.

Once Joey adjusted to Seto being inside of him he bucked his hips to tell Seto it was okay to start moving.

Seto started a slow pace then went harder and faster as Joey's moans got more and more erotic.

As he came closer to his climax he started pumping Joey's member in time with his thrusts and Joey came with a loud moan.

Seto soon followed with a grunt, panting hard. Calming his breaths before he pulled out of Joey and started putting his bottom clothes back on, while Joey did the same.

"You can just stay for a shower and dinner or stay over if you want" Seto stated.

"Sure I'll just let my dad know I'm over at a friend's, I'm sure you don't want anyone to know right" Joey replied.

Seto smiled. "You're smarter than you let on"

"Yeah I did it just to annoy ya" The blond stated.

Joey then rang his dad. "Dad I won't be home tonight I'm staying over at a friends"

**_"NO YOU DON'T COME STRAIGHT HOME NOW YOU LAZY WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH"_** came the Older wheelers reply.

Seto heard the older wheeler yell at his son and call him lazy worthless piece of trash,so he took the phone off Joey.

"This is Seto Kaiba, and if I hear you call him a lazy piece of trash again, I will take you to court and make your life a living hell" He seethed.

With that he shut the phone and gave it back to Joey who had a look of shock on his face.

_**Damn, Iwasn't exspecting**_ that joey thought his shock now turning into a warm fuzzy feeling, a smile spreading across his face.

_**I could get used to this, it will be hard but hey i'm up for the challenge. **_with that joey leaned against his boyfriend knowing that his life was now going to take a turn down a different road. It will be a rocky road ahead, but joey was willing to take the risk. He couldn't Imagine his life without the brunet and he wasn't about to let that change.


End file.
